


It's Always Going to End Like This

by 14lizardsinabox



Series: A Universal Constant. [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Death, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: It's always going to end like this, I'm sorry.I don't know why.Please know I'll always love you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could've done more for Jaehee- but for me this one is the saddest honestly.

I’M SORRY.

I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SO SO SORRY I MEAN THAT WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING.

Or that I was.

I didn’t know Jaehee.

I didn’t know! I didn’t know! I didn’t know!

I just… I just wanted to try out the new recipe you made. You were so tired, I sent you home, to bed, to rest. You’d worked enough under Jumin to say you worked a lifetime. You needed to relax, to sleep. I know you like keeping busy, but I don’t like seeing you stressed out over it.

You make yourself stressed out sometimes, I’m glad I’m there to bring you back to earth to say you need to stop and enjoy the coffee often.

… I mean that I _was_ there.

I didn’t know Jaehee.

I never wanted this to happen- I never thought something like this would!

Why did you have to find me? Why were you the one to arrive at 6:30 sharp like you always did, to find me on the floor.

Cold.

The oven still on.

The fridge open.

The flour everywhere.

The milk spilled.

The batter still placed on the counter, the whisk still nicely set where I left it.

My phone with 5 missed calls… from you.

 _I didn’t know_! I’d never eaten it before! So I just popped a piece in while I was mixing the batter.

I coughed at first, and felt an itch in my throat so I went to get some water, but I fell on the ground before I could get to the fridge.

I couldn’t breathe. Everything was closed.

_Fuck. I cant reach my phone._

_I cant breathe. I cant breathe._

_I can’t get up._

_I can’t reach the counter._

I try to get to the door but… but I can’t- I can’t breathe. It’s all already… _foggy._

_…_

Did you blame yourself?

 _Instantly_.

Please don’t.

You called a couple of times, no doubt wondering where I was.

“Don’t worry.” I would always say holding your hand tightly. “Don’t stress it.” I would always say, holding hands was always your favorite.

But still, you wanted to have gone out to see where I was, what had happened, didn’t you?

Don’t beat yourself over it. Please.

Don’t stress it, Jaehee.

We didn’t know.

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

I'm sorry, I didn't know.


End file.
